Bambi
Background Bambi grew up in a lush forest with his mother, his father The Great Prince, his future mate Faline, and his childhood friends Thumper, Tessie, and Flower. He learned all about nature's wonders and dangers. After losing his mother at a young age, he holds a grudge against humans and dogs. As he sets out to war, he has yet to learn that the poacher was Gaston. After Bambi hears that his nemesis Ronno has joined the Animal Villains, he leaves his mate and their twin fawns Geno and Gurri to join his father in battle. Bambi made his first in character appearance in "Post-Infiltration", which means he joined the war sometime before the 4th of January, War Year 1. His main goal from the start has been to protect his family from Ronno and the other villains. When both his son and father died in "The Kids and the Animals", his confidence in himself was shaken, and he's never really recovered from the painful events, especially the death of his father. Appearance A slender, light brown buck with soft brown eyes, and a dark brown coloring on top of his head and the back of his ears, betwen his shoulder blades, and on the top of his tail. A few faint scars mark his right shoulder from where he was shot when fleeing the fire in the forest. Personality Despite being one of Simba's Generals, Bambi is rather shy, though he has learned to deal with it, thanks in large part to his father's instructions, and his protective feelings towards his family. He is also rather proud of his heritage, and strives to live up to his father's legacy. However, since the death of the Great Prince, Bambi has felt insecure, and lost without his father's wisdom to rely on. This, along with his father's inexplicable attachment to Mooch, has given Bambi cause to doubt his self worth, and develop anger issues. He has completely rejected the idea of Mooch being a part of his family. Notable Events 8th of February, War Year 1 (Come, My Son) - Bambi meets with his father and mate since he first joined the war. He learns that Faline's leg has been badly injured, broken by a vile lioness called Scruffy. He also meet both of his children who have arrogently followed the rest of the family to the Pridelands. 15th of February, War Year 1 (Not Again) - Bambi fights Ronno. 29th of March, War Year 1 (Meanwhile) - A grieving Bambi meets with the broken Mooch, the sheepdog friend of his children. Gurri informs him that The Great Prince has passed his legacy onto them, making both the dog and fawn young princes - and the fact that he also before his death announced that the pup was his son. This leaves Bambi to deal with the fact that his family evidently has got a new member in Mooch. Moments later, Louis informs the group that the present Thumper's sister Tessie has just recently passed away on the battlefield. The ignorant Bolt and his new friend Shadow harassing of his best friend then infurites Bambi to the point that he breaks character and yells after them.